Forum:New nation
]] This forum is used to apply for the creation of a new nation. This formality is needed in order to avoid conflicting content. Fill in an application form according to the example and the Site Council will guide you through the process. Don't worry, it is easy and we are not too critical. All you really need to get started is a name and a location, though extra information is always welcome. Once your nation is created you can give it content like a history, a specific culture, etc. We only ask our users to respect the General history, again to avoid conflicting content. Application 00: Virmillia *'Country name': United States of Virmillia *'Location': An island county located west of Indiana, west of Navonia, or east of Viola (which ever place you'll like it on) *'Leader': User:Vaporeon2897 as President *'Description': A country that comprises similarities with the United States, Australia, and Canada. It is an island country, much like Australia, that follows a presidential democracy, just like America. It comprises of ten states and a federal territory, V.C.T., officially known as the Virmillian Capital Territory. The country can be anywhere you would like to have it on the map, but the climate of the country is fairly tropical, with large highlands in the central region, a large coastal plain on the eastern region, and another mountainous area with flat valleys and beautiful beaches on the western coast. In the east the states are, from south to north, Vandana Madu, Cronara, V.C.T., and Artesia. The eastern states are the most populated and have the largest area in the country. In the center, the states were originally tribal territories and this is the least populated region in the country. The states, from north to south, are Mei Climatana, Devonia, and Sei Caudernera. The western states are the second-most populated region, but is also the most densely populated in the country. From south to north, the states are Suluria, Bakota, Marrietta, and Ordonvia west of that state. I can explain more if you accept, but if it doesn't get accepted, it was worth a try. Application 00: Navonia * Country name: Republic of Navonia * Location: Left end at the bottom of the continent * Leader: User:Regaliorum as High Representative * Description: A phony democracy of medium wealth and size. The Republic of Navonia has a rather violent history and the current leadership depends on oppression to stay in power. The regime has nonetheless a remarkable support base and does try to appease its citizens within the boundaries of what they deem acceptable. Application 01: Sudetia * Country name: Sudetia * Location: next to Navonia * Leader: Jon Johnson * Description: - :Great, I have a neighbor now. Don't worry about the time, once some nations are constructed this should be a low-level input wiki. You can expand your nations background as much or as little as you want. You're not going to follow a German model, are you? :p Yuri Regalio 07:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Application 02: Noel *'Country name': Free Republic of Noel *'Location': Right end at the bottom of the continent, small ammount of land *'Leader': User:Crystalbeastdeck09 as Prime Minister *'Description': A try at a european copy-cat democracy. A land once fought over for a long period of time and was controlled and made into a communist state. Today most of the country is free expect a small ammount of land which is occupied by another country (maybe we could both work on) that under marshall law. The democratic side is like a depressed sucidial country, and since it's founding in 1980 has been electing leaders and voting them out of office every two years. :Looks like a great addition. If you need some tips on what silly cases a government can fall, well let's say we have some experience in Belgium. Could you make a sketch of your nation on the map? I'll make a final version soon. Yuri Regalio 07:35, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh Okay. Thanks in advance! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I made a fancy map, are you happy with it? Don't hold back your criticism, I should be able to manipulate this map in any way since I kept the PSD-file for a change. Yuri Regalio 10:32, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Application 02.b: Viola Adding this just for the completion of it. Yuri Regalio 06:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Application 02.c: Celestia This should be added soon. A diagonal strip of land north of Viola, which is where Celestia is in the Violan city states map. Celestia will also need to pwn Viola in at least one war, since it seems like it's always the other way around. Note: I do not want these implemented ASAP!! I just want them reserved. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Celestia does not exist anymore since it lost land to Assiria, Santa Maria and Viola. HORTON11 16:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) All the former territory it had, except for one province very close to Mariana, and the isolated southern provinces, are still not controlled by Viola. Thereby, I think we should make Celestia its own country. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) These states were meant to be left in the past, recreating them would make lots of complcations. But maybe we can add Cinzeria in the gab between Vistania Noel and Viola.HORTON11 17:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it's quite easy. I've already explained it on the other pages, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Application 02.d Cinzeria Cinzeria is another old Violan city state, located in that blank area between Viola, Noel, and Vistania. It should be allied with Noel, most likely, or perhaps Vistania. Note: I do not want these implemented ASAP!! I just want them reserved. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Just for the record I did not do this...Horton left alot holes and changed pre-fixed history which really messed things up. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, also this is an example of why we should work on history before making new nations, which just makes it worse. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Application 03: Granida * Country name: Granida * Location: just put me somewhere on the map, near the sea :D * Leader: Dimitri, but still thinking of a fictional dude * Description: previously a pretty pastoral setting, Granida is evolving towards an intellectual state, characterized by bureaucracy and democracy, great stress on education and justice, and a rather libertarian approach to most other issues. A small country, but with diverse regions: the still pastoral inland and the highly liberal "left coast" ;) Dimitri 08:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I have an idea on where to put you. What do you think of being located above Johnson's Sudetia, along the cove coastline? The whole pastoral community thing would fit Jon's history and mine. The inland region should be more hilly, very fit for herding sheep and the like. Yuri Regalio 08:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Perfect. About the same size as Johnnie's if possible :) Dimitri 08:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I hope a little smaller wont mind? Jon already made his nation a few square meters bigger than mine. To compensate in a Freudian way you see. :P Yuri Regalio 08:47, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sure, whatever :D. What's the scale? Dimitri 08:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't like to put a number on it. No really, I can figure that out for you since I have a number for my surface and Jon estimated his based on mine. So we do have a scale that is more or less acceptable. Any color you fancy? Purple maybe? Yuri Regalio 08:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sort of bordeaux, or soft green. I've already made the seal and I'm uploading it in a minute. Dimitri 08:59, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Come on Dimi, we all have fancy colors and you want bordeaux? I've added you to the map (uploading after this edit), just tell me what you think. If you really hate the color, I can still change it. Yuri Regalio 09:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::It's Soviet red-Bordeaux, anyway :D. I'll see. Dimitri 09:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, it's fine. Doesn't matter very much anyway :) Dimitri 09:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :They have a French term for this one, but I do like it. Yuri Regalio 09:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Category:Forum Application 04: Indiana :*Coutry Name: Commonwealth of Indiana/ Indiana :*Location: Will have map. :*Leader: Me, trying to work up a name :*Description: Formed from the American Colonization Society, but instead of being most black- came from Indiana, and mostly white. Has a old state government style, has close relations with the US. Has a Republican and Democratic parties, but also a Labour Party. Farming is the main idea in this, while still having large citites. While not being part of the US/State of Indiana its almost entirely the same as the state, culture, flag.. :*Geography: Mostly the coast is where the population will be and the back country will be rolling with crops, little population will be there. Application 05: NY and Philly I really like the idea of this i uploded a second map that i want made with a new country called New Yonkers and Philadelphia. Which will be like sunkist's country on how it was founded, (kinda like Libya). I would love to help your country grow too. Plus These are my two favorites cities the one i live in and the one I love!!! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 22:08, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Application 06: Vistania *'Country name:' Vistania *'Location:' east coast of the inland bay, bordering the large lake *'Leader:' Me, but will make a name for the leader *'Description:' A country that has seen it all, from Swedish colony to Republic, to Monarchy, to communist state, to Fascist government and to a "new arrangement" :I will add Vistiana and Indiana to the map soon. Consider it approved. @Marcus: are you sure that is 'New Yo'n'''kers'? Yuri Regalio 06:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah Yonkers with an '''n Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 10:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC)' :::Done, I hope it lives up to your expectancies? The map is getting quite filled. Yuri Regalio 15:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks it really does ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 19:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Application 07: Veltheia * Country name: Veltheian Confederation * Location: Above Navonia and Granida, shape and geography loosely based on Georgia * Leader: Fictional guy, probably German-sounding name (like Heinrich) * Description: I only have a concept design but it will be a confederation with a rich north and a poor(er) south. A small country living from its export, politically neutral and having trouble with its internal structure - a bit like Belgium. It will also contain elements of Switzerland ('Veltheia' being an anagram for 'Helvetia'). This is only a concept design that I want you guys to comment on. So do you think this could be a valuable addition? :Sice it's somewhat like switzerland, you could make some regions have different languages, like German in the west and Russian in the east. HORTON11 12:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, with nationalities from the surrounding nations. Yuri Regalio 13:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Application 08: Antaria * Country name: Kingdom of Antaria * Location: East of Indiana, Northwest of Vistania, north of Granida, shape and geography loosely based on Georgia * Leader: An extremely popular social-democrat president * Description: An Italian Social-democratic state (with a German minority). This will be Vistania's "communists" enemy. It will be a very stable country-except for the fact that communist insurgents in the western part frequently raid the surrounding region. :Seems rather unneeded at the moment. Not that you can't work it out in he (near) future, but I'd like to see Vistania more developed at first. Also, since interaction is one of the main goals here, why don't you pick Viola as your communist enemy? You could collaborate with Marcus on it. Yuri Regalio 13:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::That goes btw for all of us (including myself): we should work out our existing projects enough before starting new ones. Yuri Regalio 14:01, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::But Viola is too far away for them to launch raids on our borders. If they (or we) expanded and our borders met that would be plausible. HORTON11 14:04, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I see, no real problem actually so I'll add it. As long as you work on them both. Yuri Regalio 14:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, I would be able to do that. HORTON11 15:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I like this!!! One Fasict Country, One Communist rival country and then the country that broke off the communist country with a disputed refugee teritory nearby and one democratic country with two vaunerable islands. Seems okay no one will be harmed But yeah I will help with Viola! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 00:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Well Vistania is really in a New Arrangement but yeah its mostly fascist. HORTON11 Application 09: Darkland * Country name: Our Major Republic of Darkland * Location: South of New Yonkers, Shape will be based on a half of Belgium and a half of Holland * Leader: A American-eque Kim Jong il- like leader * Description: An American-esque North Korean dictatorship. Many people live in huts made of wood. Country does only have immigrants in the Special Territory for the Outside. Religion are forbidden and there are only elections for unimportant posts like Census Counter DotEx 14:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Just saying we have to stop with the facist/communist countries. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 21:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't think there are other communist countries. HORTON11 21:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) You should think about this..having both Indiana and New Yonkers are pro-freedom..and Indiana used to be part of the United States, and I'm sure the US woulden't mind to sweep into a tiny dictatorship right next to one of its territories. -Sunkist- 21:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but were past cold-war. One scary fasict country is good enough i'll comprimise and say just make it a small ammount of land. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 00:31, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Don't fix on the cold war issue, we are closer to interwar Europe having all kinds of states. @DotEx: could you also upload a map with your border? Just a draft so that I can update the general overview. Yuri Regalio 06:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :NOTE: The Darkland-project was approved at first but aborted later on. Therefore it is now considered declined. To re-start the Darkland-project a new request is required. :NOTE: Darkland was also declined due to an unrealistic description and name. Application 010: Polis Somthing to experiment in, the Greek World of "City-States" or Polis. The new country for creation is Polis. The small island off the coast of the main land will be the base for a very small, highly populated city. It will basically run as a city, with a Mayor-City Council and will litterally be called that.I will off cousre fine out some of the details later, it will mainly be Italian, Greek, German, and English.Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing this state would have played a role in the 18th century conflicts that rocked the States of Rodenia? HORTON11 00:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) No, they're peace loving hippies . Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Application for Deletion 00: New England I believe the country of New England is not high quality enough to be part of New Continent Wiki. Here are my reasons: It is unrealistic (it is basically a copy of the UK: same political system, same political parties, similar culture, etc.), has nothing to do with the current history (just sort of an isolate), is isolated form the other countries, as well as the other history, and takes away more valuable space that could be used for new people who want to use a country. Anyone agree? I think we should all work on history instead of a new nation. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh all of them are different cultures take a step back and look. I'M THE ONLY USER HOW ACTUALLY FINISH THE HISTORY OF A COUNTRY...Free Republic of Noel! IT WAS SHORT AND TO THE POINT WHICH WE SHOULD BE DOING...I REALLY DOUBT THERE WILL BE MANY NEW USERS. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:27, August 18, 2011 (UTC) THEN FINISH THE OTHER COUNTRIES. . . I'M SURE THEY WON'T MIND. Work on Navonia, Sudetia, Granida, Viola, Antaria, Celestia, Cinzeria, Indiana, New Yonkers and Philadelphia, and most of all, HISTORY!! Just stop making new countries! The same thing happens with making new wikis. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Only one of those is mine, the rest are Hortons, Jon Johnson, Yuri's or Dimis. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, Jon Johnson is inactive so I'm sure he wouldn't mind you working on Sudetia. New Yonkers and Philadelphia would be a good choice also. I think we should have a no ownership of countries policy, anyone agree? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Veltheia's history is also for the most part complete, it just needs a war thrown in (with Navonia probably) and some more electoral history. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Then tell them not me...i'll take care of my own countries. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:47, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter who owns the countries, work on them anyway. Come on, let's work on history more! At least work on New Yonkers and Philadelphia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) It kinda does i'll work on mine first...Then others...i'll get it done i promise. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The negotiated take I think Marcus has proven he does carry on with his projects and thus deserves a chance. On the copy-of-UK issue: my country (Navonia) was in fact a British colonial property at first. My history says it was abandoned for more lucrative enterprises, New England could be such a 'lucrative enterprise'. The fact that it was British in modern history could explain the similarities in the political system. A possible history could be like this: * First British settlements in the early 1600s * Pending between independence and colonization in the 1700s * Violently established as a Crown Colony in 1855 * Independence gained after WWI (1920s) So what do you guys think about that? It fits in as far as I can see and does explain the huge similarities between UK/NE. Yuri Regalio 06:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Seems fine. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Australia, New Zealand, etc. were all crown colonies. Are they extremely similar to the UK? Not extremely. If you want another project, please work on NY and Philly. But no new countries, because they are taking up too much space that could be used for new people. We need to work on history, not new nations. I am opposed to making a new country with an oblivious history to the rest of the country. Let's integrate west Navonia with east Navonia. It doesn't matter who made the project firstly, if you have an idea for it, change it. We have more important things to do on this wiki than make another new country! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Fine but don't delete it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Proposal My idea is this... Since Sunkist/Zackatron doesn't use Indiana a whole lot and it's FRECKIN HUGE!!! Let's decrease his land by a few inches on the map. I uploaded a map of surounded land which should be "Free Agent" again. Also since Like you said Time Master, New Yonkers and Philadelphia isn't really threaded into the nations history. So here's what I propose: *Some of Indiana's land given back. *New Yonkers and Philadelphia and all pages relating gone *Leave me alone with New England. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright, but on one condition: Make New England less UK-y. Change up the parties, make a new anthem (in addition to GSTQ, like New Zealand) and stuff. I never really liked the name of NY and Philly anyway, as it's too US-y. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) What about making it a British Overseas Territories. HORTON11 15:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) That would be worse. . . Besides, New England is too big for that. Rodenia isn't puny. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually New England is more Mixed bag. Irish-Australian-New Zealand-Scot-Welsh-English, it's controlled by the crown but has a but more freedom and other differences. You'll see. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, make sure the parties aren't "Labour" and "Conservative". Maybe "Socialist" and "Liberal" and "Conservative". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I think the Conservatives should be renamed Conservative Alliance or Conservative Party to make it less UK-y, otherwise it's pretty good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Labour is sorta universal...I already made logos Labour is used in other countries. I'll keep it cool. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but please give it a DIFFERENT logo. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I did...I created a few logos already =] wanna set it? Here it is! Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) These are the four major parties. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I think Conservatives should be renamed to Conservative Party or Conservative Alliance. Otherwise, it looks fine. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) (Stop erasing and moving your comments please) Anyway i'm gonna leave it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Indiana will not agree on any land changes, nor do we seek to expand. I'd like to play on this wiki, sadly its unstable and wait too long for responses. -Sunkist- 03:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't give a shit. I'm gonna be frank, i'm the only active user here so i really can't see why everyone is protesting this so much. YOU are giving back land. Why? You never continued your history, and the country actually is bigger than the original indiana. At least 5 times bigger. So yes you are giving back land. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh I would love finish my history. But if I don't dosent give you the right to take my land. You can only achive this by war or a compormise. I'd be happy to do this in-game. -Sunkist- 22:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Please be nice people. Yuri Regalio 07:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) We could de-approve the stretch of Indianan land that is going to be made blank land for the sake of progress, you know. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) @Zack - Sorry it won't be by war you'll just have to change your history if so. It's huge no one could live in a country larger than the base country (i.e. State of Indiana) and it's population doesn't even make sense. SO yeah your giving up land. @all - Can we put it motion? Delete some of Zack's land, Delete Y&P, and keep New England. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Major part of Indiana is farmland, and wild life. Most of my population is on the western coastline. Again on my policy, this is recorded land of the Commonwealth of Indiana, and the United States. paradisus hic invenies si quaeris, and I'm not willing to expand it or sell it. Its at a perfect balance. Marcus, you been truly some what rude lately. -Sunkist- 19:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Beacuse no one is being rational!!! Indiana is a small state. You won't be negotiating the land will just be given back. It's a huge country giving up a small ammount of land. That's it! I don't deal with unrational people this is a fair plan and i just want the mapmaker to make it offical. This is fair i don't care what you say it is. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Its not totally fair, if that was so, I'd give you the coastal line and I've like some of the interior of the continent. Oh well that Indiana is a small state, just because of New York being a largely populated state they should only be able to colonize, or California? Are you saying in not at the same strength of other states to not be able to do something due to its land value or population? I'm also laughing at the Jamestown colonial citizens, such a small group of people- and yet it turned into a country of 308 million. You should look at the my history and understand why Indiana's land value is alot, we love our country side and wild life. -Sunkist- 20:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Fine. But stay active all of the others should also stay active. But we should delete Y&P and keep New England. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC) The conflict seems solved now. Yuri Regalio 07:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but we still need to delete Yonkers&Philadeplhia from the map. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I think it is fine to delete part of Indiana, because it is the largest country on the continent (even bigger than Viola), and, as Marcus said, it's "FRECKIN HUGE!!!" The site council can always just de-approve that stretch of Indiana. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) We are the Russia of this continent. I was given this land at the start and I'm not giving up any of it. The Site-Council can do as they please, I'll respect there conclusion.-Sunkist- 21:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Notification The continent is getting quite full, so I suggest a temporary hold on new proposals. All articles on proposals not formerly rejected (that includes both the ones approved and in progress) are to be expanded. Yuri Regalio 09:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Application 011: Lachensky Country Name: The Monarch of Lachensky Location: Bordering Viola, Vistania, Antaria, and maritime bordering Polis. Leader: Me, but the fictional name is His Most Honored John Peter Lachensky: 1st Leader of Lachensky. Description: Land that used to belong to the Empire of Russia, Lachensky used to be a territory. But around 1918, after WWI, the country fought for independence from the motherland, which resulted in an 18 year long war, only known as "18 Year War". In 1936, Lachensky finally succeded in independence, and a young rebel fighter, named John Vikor Novokshonov, won elections that gave him the power of Leadership for life. He changed his name to John P. Lachensky shortly after, and ruled the country. He became a benevelant dictator, where people had freedoms in everything execpt for politics. John provided the country with many ways to grow economically and socially. In 10 years time, by the end of WWII, Lachensky had become a well off country, mainly producing electronics. In 1954, it went to war with Vistania, and as a result, Lachensky lost land along the gulf area. Even though there are still hints and grudges between the two countries, the nations are in a huge trading deal. Relations with Viola are better, as there is open border between the two nations. Polis are known enemies of the country, and Antaria is neutral with Lachensky. Over the years, Lachensky turned more powerful ecomoically, up to the point where John Lachensky allowed elections for the provinces in 1965, ever since then, province level government is the highest anyone can go without special permission from the Leader. Lachensky is against terrorism, and has been a supporter of nations against terrorism. The capital of Lachensky is Lachensky City. Some of the richest and most loyal people live here, and a combined population of 5 million in the metro area. Outside, the country has 10 provinces. 1. North Coast 2. Kalanquin 3. Noland 4. Central Lachensky 5. Former Inner Bay 6. New Russia 7. Lachenskian Viola 8. Saskan 9. South Plains 10. Old Novok